manycoloredfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanu
The Tanu (also known as the Exalted Ones) are an extremely tall, slim, and beautifulBy European standards, most likely. dimorphic sub-race along with the Firvulag from the Duat galaxy. They lived in large cities across southwest Pliocene Europe and tend to have fair hair and green or blue eyes. Their latent metapsychic abilities, once brought to operancy by the Torcs, are on average stronger than the operant abilities of the Firvulag; however, the Firvulag outnumber the Tanu considerably, which for a long while meant that there was a balance between the two races. In the forty years before the start of the first book in the series, however, the Tanu have claimed ascendancy. Their use of humans to assist their reproductive capacity means that their numbers are rising, albeit with Tanu/human hybrids rather than true Tanu. This gives them an advantage in the Grand Combat (the annual ritual war between Tanu and Firvulag), since their human subjects and "half-breeds" fight on their side. The Tanu have won the Combat without fail for the past forty years, because of their use of grey-torc humans below to fight the Firvulag, and other human innovations, such as the use of horse-like chalicotheres (known as 'chalikos') as riding animals (which gives the Tanu cavalry that the Firvulag lack). The traditional hosting site of the Tanu is the White Silver Plain. The Tanu are called the Foe by the Firvulag and vice versa. Heroes First Comers Those who arrived first to Earth from the Duat galaxy on The Ship. Notable * Anear the Loving (daughter of Nontusvel) * Ariel the Sage * Armida the Formidable, Lady of Bardelask * Artigonn of Amalizan, Second Lord Coercer under King Aiken * Bormol, Lord of Roniah until the Great Flood * Boduragol of Afaliah, Lord Redactor under Aiken * Bunone War-teacher * Condateyr Fulminator, Lord of Roniah after the flood * Credela, second Redactor under Aiken * Creyn, the Deputy Redactor * Culluket the Interrogator (son of Nontusvel)* * Diarmet, Lord of Geroniah * Donal, Lord of Amalizan under Aiken * Eadnar, Lady of Rocilan * Lady Epone of Castle Gateway * Ferdiet the Courteous, Lord of Tarasiah under Aiken * Fian Skybreaker (twin of Kuhal, son of Nontusvel)* * Heymdol Buccinator, Lord of Geroniah under Aiken * Hual Greatheart * Imidol the Deputy Coercer to Sebi-Gomnol, First Coercer post-Muriah raid (son of Nontusvel) * Kuhal Earthshaker (twin of Fian, son of Nontusvel)* * Lomnovel Brainburner, Lord of Sayzorask * Luktal the Musician * Mitheyn, Lord of Sasaran * Moreyn Glasscrafter, Lord of Var-Mesk * Neyal the Younger, second Lord of Sasaran * Nodonn Battlemaster, Lord of Goriah (son of Nontusvel)* * Ochal the Harper, Lord of Bardelask under Aiken * Ogmol of the Creator's Guild (son of Nontusvel) * Lady Olone * Lord Onedan Trumpeter * Parthol Swiftfoot, Lord of Calamosk * Renian Glasscrafter * Riganone, Second Farsensor (daughter of Nontusvel) * Seniet the Lord Historian * Sibel Longtress, Second Lady Farsensor * Tagan Lord of Swords * Lord Velteyn of Finiah (son of Nontusvel) :* High Table member :** Former High Table member Others * Clana (daughter of Nontusvel) * Damone, Lady of Roniah until the flood * Dectar (daughter of Nontusvel) * Godal the Steward * Gradlonn, former Lord of Rocilan * Kamilda (of Finiah hunt) :* High Table member :** Former High Table member References Category:Duat races Category:Exotics Category:Non-humans Tanu